As electronic devices such as smartphones, digital cameras, notebook computers, navigation units, and smart televisions are being developed in various suitable shapes, display devices are also being varied in shape in accordance with shapes of the electronic devices. Example electronic devices include a flat-type display device. However, recently developed electronic devices may be used with a flexible-type display device such as a curved, bending, or rolling-type display device.